


Just Getting Started

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Series: RinHaru Week 2014 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Straight up lesbian porn right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is spending the night at Haruka's house. It was then that she decided to have a little fun during her stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for day five's entry, here's some sexy Fem!RinHaru for you all.  
> Day 6: Transformation (Genderbend)

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night." Rin said with a smile as she rests her head on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka only hums and pays attention to the sketch she's working on. From what Rin can see, it looks like two people holding hands. More specifically, two females holding hands.

"Hey, is that us?" She asked, a bit of a teasing tone to ver voice.

The hand stops and Haruka tenses up a bit. She sucked her teeth and continued, ignoring the question. Rin pouted and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Come onnnn. Is it or is it not?" She asked.

"It is." The response was simple but the other was nonetheless satisfied with it.

"Knew it!" She laughed and retracted her arms. She then began running her fingertips up and down Haruka's left arm. Skin caressed over skin so lightly that it gave her chills and she had to stop drawing again. Rin finally met her hand and placed her left hand own on top of it, her thumb caressing the side of her hand. "You stopped..."

Inhaling deeply, Haruka responded, "I'll start when you stop."

"Stop what~?" Rin grinned, bringing the other's hand up to kiss the back of it. She kissed it again and began a trail of kisses up her arm and to her bare shoulder. Thank goodness for tank tops, she figured.

"T-That." Haruka said after Rin kissed her shoulder.

"Mmm... This?" Rin kissed her shoulder again. This time, it was an open mouthed kiss and her tongue teasingly licked at her skin. Haruka bit her lip and debated on shoving her elbow in Rin's face to make her stop. However, what didn't encourage her to do so was the fact that Rin's mouth was wide open on her bare skin. With her teeth, that wouldn't be fun for either of them.

"Rin..."

Removing her mouth, the response "Haruka" came.

A sigh and Haruka lifted her pencil to continue sketching. Another pout met Rin's face and she moved away from her in order to get up. One step, two steps, and she sat on the floor again, this time behind her. Rin rested a leg on either side of Haruka and scooted closer so her chest was closer to her back. She moved her arms and ran her fingers through the ends of the silky black locks of hair before beginning to braid it.

"What are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair."

Haruka hummed in suspicion but let it pass as she felt hair being brought away from her face and held within the braid. She wouldn't admit it, but it was helpful in allowing her to focus on the drawing with a clear eye now.

Rin finished up the braid quickly and held it with the fingers of one hand. Her other hand was used to yank off her scrunchy from her short ponytail and use it to hold the braid together. " All done." She said, resting her chin on her shoulder. Her eyes glanced at the paper and she raised her eyebrows at the details being put into place. "You've gotten better..."

"Thanks."

"Welcomes."

Rin hummed softly in thought. It wasn't long before her lips found Haruka's skin again, working their way on her neck. Haruka had to stop again, this time placing the pencil down completely. She inhaled shakily but remained silent and still as to not give her girlfriend the satisfaction. Seeing this as a challenge, Rin smirked against her neck and moved her hands to wrap around her waist again. She slipped her hands under her shirt and slower made her way up to her chest.

Rin blinked, however, once her hands found Haruka's chest. Cupping the breast, she realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. "...You decided not to wear a bra tonight?" She questioned, but by no means was complaining. Instead, she began fondling her breast. Groping, kneaded, and running her fingers over her nipples until they hardened.

Haruka didn't say a word the whole time, but she did make a soft sound every now and then. Unconsciously, her legs pressed against each other and her eyes fluttered shut.

Taking note of how she slowly began to melt, Rin commented on it.

"You really like this, huh...?" Her voice was soft, an attempt to keep the heavy air from breaking around them. "What do you want, Haruka?"

Hesitating, the other stood silent. She didn't want to respond for she knew it would be giving into her too easily. But with how she lazily caressed her nipples and breathed on her neck, Haruka couldn't help but give in.

"Touch me more."

"Mmm... Down here?" Rin asked, moving both her hands from Haruka's to rest on her bare thighs. She began rubbing them, slowly moving them apart to separate her legs, and working at the insides of her thighs. Haruka was tempted to close her legs immediately once she felt herself being turned on. Waves of pleasure traveled from her thighs and to her core. She felt her pussy began to throb, the need to be touched simply growing.

But Rin was on her own agenda as she took her time to slowly massage her inner thighs. Inch by inch, she would move closer, but nowhere near to where Haruka wanted her to be.

"Stop teasing me." Haruka said.

"What's the fun in that, though? I like having you melt against my body." Rin admitted, reinforcing her confession by continuing to massage her thighs and licking at her neck.

Haruka moaned softly in response. "Rin, please." She said, her voice on the verge of a whine. She hated how Rin knew what to do in order for her body to give in. But when it came to times like this, she felt as though she could care less about her stubbornness.

Hearing the plead, Rin complied. A hand moved up to the waistband of her shorts. She slipped her hand inside and past her panties, fingertips resting on the outside of her shaved vagina. Taking a second to rub along the outside, she finally slipped a finger past her folds and pressed against her swollen clitoris. Haruka moaned again.

Rin slipped another finger in and began massaging the sensitive bud. Haruka's body slumped against Rin's and her fingers were curled up on the table. She parted her legs a little wider, taking deep breaths to keep herself under control. Rin loved seeing her like this.

"You're already wet." She noted aloud as she moved her fingers to Haruka's entrance. She teasingly moved from the front to the end of her vagina before taking her hand out from her pants.

"Wha..." Haruka mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows at the loss of Rin's fingers.

Rin brought her hand up to her mouth and licked at the juices that coated her fingers. She moaned and said, "Mmm... You taste so good, Haru-chan~"

Haruka turned her head to narrow her eyes at Rin for the nickname, but couldn't help but blush at what she did and said. Huffing, she turned her head to face forward again. Rin shifted away from Haruka and knelt down. She placed a hand on shoulder and gave her a small pull as a way of telling her to turn around. Haruka moved her legs from under the table and turned around.

Rin leaned over and kissed Haruka. She moved to sit on her lap and slipped her arms over her shoulders. Haruka kept her hands on the floor, using her arms to keep her upper body steady as she was unintentionally moved back. Rin wasted no time in cutting to the chase as she forced her tongue into her mouth and Haruka gladly accepted it.

The red head pressed her chest against the other's. Only thin fabrics stood in their way until Rin decided to grab the shirt from Haruka's back and tug at it. Haruka broke their kiss and moved Rin's hand's away so she could strip herself of her shirt. This came naturally to Haruka and the shirt was thrown to the side. Rin smirked and mirrored the action, forcing her girlfriend on her back after she did so.

Haruka's eyes widened as she lost balance with her arms and landed on her back. Rin leaned over, kissing her once more before beginning to kiss down her body. Her lips touched along her neck, her chest, her abdomen... Moving lower and lower until she got to her shorts. Rin hooked her fingers onto the article of clothing and pulled it down along with her underwear. Tossing them aside, she lowered herself and kissed the inside of her thighs.

Biting the inside of her lower lip, Haruka curled her fingers against the floor. She felt her core clench and unclench with anticipation. Just when she was about to ask Rin to hurry up, she felt her tongue lap at her entrance. A gasp escaped past Haruka’s lips and Rin used that as encouragement to continue.

Soft moans and whines came from Haruka as she felt her body become more sensitive. During some point while Rin was eating her out, she raked her hands through the red locks and a series of “Please, _please_ keep going!” was vocalized. Rin paid special attention to her clit with her tongue and her fingers found their way inside her vagina to give her just the pleasure she was looking for.

Haruka felt her body tense up a few times before she finally arched her back and cried out. “Rin!”

Rin pulled out her fingers but continued lapping at the juices that Haruka released. She moved back and knelt down, looking at the flustered teen who was sprawled out on the floor.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already.” She said, pushing herself to stand up.

Haruka took a deep breath and looked up at Rin. She propped herself on her arms again, feeling them shake from temporary weakness, and stared at her as she stripped herself of her own pajama pants and panties.

“We’re just getting started.


End file.
